


Moving forward

by Gilrael



Series: EnnoTana [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkwardness, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, saeko being embarrasing, this is the first time i'm posting smut on the internet, this starts out slightly angsty but it doesn't last for long i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 08:12:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6947038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilrael/pseuds/Gilrael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I wouldn't say that we've had nothing but good luck,” Ryū argued. “We didn't make it to nationals in the Spring High this year. And remember that one time we almost got caught in the club room?”<br/>Chikara groaned. “That was the worst moment of my life.”<br/>___<br/>Chikara got accepted at his university of choice and is worried about the future of his relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving forward

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo... This is not the first time I wrote something nsfw, but it's my first nsfw fanfic. Obviously it had to be EnnoTana. You'll get it even if you haven't read the previous fics, but there are some things that make more sense if you have.  
> I hope you enjoy these dorks being awkward^^
> 
> (I put way too much thought into Ennoshita's university of choice btw...)

When Chikara had opened the letter, he'd felt relieved and happy, but now his acceptance at a school in Tokyo weighed on his mind like lead. He really wanted to become a director and the Musashino Art University offered the exact kind of courses Chikara needed to achieve his dream. He knew that Ryū would be excited for him, once he found out, but Chikara remained reluctant to tell him. Being accepted in Tokyo meant moving away from home. Moving away from home might mean leaving Ryū behind.

In the beginning Chikara had been quite enthusiastic that a long distance relationship would work. It would take only two hours to come back home by bullet train. He wouldn't be able to afford coming home every weekend, both his financial situation and the fact that he'd have to study for his classes would not permit such frequent visits, but it wasn't like Ryū couldn't take the trip to Tokyo now and then.

However, even thinking about not being able to see Ryū for weeks at a time made Chikara's stomach twist uncomfortably. The thought of breaking up was worse though, so he gritted his teeth and reached for his phone.

 

To: Tanaka Ryūnosuke

> I got accepted at MAU

 

The reply was instantaneous.

 

From: Tanaka Ryūnosuke

> !!!!

> that was the one in tokyo, right?

 

To: Tanaka Ryūnosuke

> Yes

 

From: Tanaka Ryūnosuke

> aaaah that's amazing! i'm proud of you :D

 

Just like Chikara had expected. Nothing but excitement. He wasn't surprised when his phone started ringing in his hand.

“Hey, Ryū,” he said, smiling to himself.

“My boyfriend's gonna be a famous director,” Ryū said, sounding like a father bragging about his child.

“Well, I don't know about famous...” Chikara wasn't doing this for the fame, though he wouldn't mind having his future projects do well in cinemas.

“As if you'd be anything less than amazing.”

Ryū definitely had too much faith in Chikara's abilities. “If you say so.”

“Yes, I do,” Ryū replied.

“How's the job hunt going?” Chikara asked. Ryū had applied to a couple of culinary schools, but hadn't heard back from them yet, so he'd started looking for restaurants that might hire him as a kitchen help.

“I found this ad for a small family restaurant in Tokyo. They are looking for an apprentice cook, which sounds a lot better than what I've found in Miyagi so far...”

It took Chikara a couple of seconds to process what his boyfriend had just said. “Wait a second,” he interrupted. “You're looking for jobs in Tokyo?”

“It can't hurt, can it?” Ryū said. “I was pretty sure that you'd get accepted at one of those film schools, so I asked Tora to keep an eye open for me...”

It was like a burden was lifted off Chikara's chest. He wasn't sure whether he was actually shocked that Ryū would consider moving to Tokyo with him. Ryū could be rather impulsive after all. And yet this did not sound like something he'd decided to do on a whim. He'd actually asked someone from Tokyo to help him out with this. Chikara took a look at the clock in the corner of his computer screen – 7:32p.m.

“Do you mind if I come over right now?”

 

***

 

Chikara ran the entire way and by the time he reached Ryū's house he had a stitch in his side. His endurance had gone down considerably since he'd handed over the reigns of the volleyball club to Yamaguchi.

As he waited for someone to get the door he tried to catch his breath, but he was still breathing hard when Saeko-san opened the door.

“Hi, Chikara,” Ryū's older sister said, grinning broadly. “Didn't know you and my darling brother had plans today.”

“Hello, Saeko-san,” Chikara replied.

“Drop the san already,” she complained. “If you wanna use an honorific with me, I'd rather you call me nē-san.”

“Because that is not absolutely weird,” Chikara grumbled sarcastically, stepping into the house. “Excuse the intrusion.”

“There's nothing weird about it. You're dating my brother. Speaking of my brother... Oi! Ryūūū!” she trilled loudly. “Your boyfriend is here!”

Chikara pulled a grimace. She just _had_ to do that before he'd closed the door, didn't she? Now the whole neighbourhood knew. Great. Absolutely fantastic. Could've been worse, though. He wouldn't be living in this town for much longer anyway.

Ryū came barrelling down the stairs and almost stumbled over his own two feet, but somehow regained bis balance before he fell over. The excitement he was radiating was infectious.

“Chikaraaaa!” he yelled before basically throwing himself at his boyfriend. Chikara caught him in his arms and pressed a quick kiss to his temple. They were already dating for almost a year by now, he was already used to these enthusiastic greetings. Who would've thought that Ryū could be this cute?

_Certainly not me._

“Hi,” he mumbled and extricated himself from Ryū's embrace because Saeko-san was wiggling her eyebrows at him. While he was glad that Ryū's sister approved of him, dealing with both Tanaka siblings at the same time was too much for anyone to handle.

“Let's go to your room,” he suggested, quickly kicking off his shoes and grabbing Ryū's hand.

“Have fun, guys!” Saeko-san yelled after them.

Chikara heaved a sigh of relief when Ryū finally shut his sliding door behind them. “Your sister is a force of nature.”

“It runs in the family.” After having met Ryū's parents a couple of weeks ago, Chikara could second that statement. Ryū smirked, pulling Chikara towards his bed. “Why did you wanna come over so suddenly?”

“Because you are the best boyfriend ever and I love you,” Chikara said, causing a deep blush to rise on Ryū's cheeks.

They lay down on the bed on their sides, legs tangled and foreheads touching.

“And why did you decide that I'm... ahem... the 'best boyfriend'?” Ryū asked curiously.

“Well, I thought that you might want to stay here, where your family is close and everything, instead of moving to Tokyo,” Chikara explained.

“It's not like I won't have any friends there.” Ryū shrugged. “Noya called yesterday. He got an athletic scholarship for Tokyo University. And then there's Tora and the other guys from training camp... And you. Obviously.”

Chikara sighed, snuggling closer. “Rent in Tokyo is high.”

“Well, I'm not gonna rent a flat in Shibuya or Shinjuku,” Ryū chuckled, ruffling through Chikara's hair. “I actually put some thought into this. Tora said that one of his uncles owns an apartment complex in Kodaira–”

Chikara's eyes went wide. “Kodaira? That's where MAU is!”

“I know! And the rent for a two bedroom flat would be affordable if we split it between us...”

Chikara's breath got stuck in his throat for a second. He sat up, looking down at Ryū and trying to figure out whether he was actually awake and not dreaming this up.

“We'd be living together?” How was any of this actually happening?

“But I'd have to find a job first!” Ryū amended, scratching the back of his neck. “I only filled out the online application form for that family restaurant today and it said on their website that it would take two weeks for them to process the applications...”

Chikara flopped back down onto the mattress. “You really thought this through.”

“I told you I did,” Ryū huffed. “I thought we'd got rid of you're pessimism for good.”

Chikara turned onto his belly and pressed his face into Ryū's pillow. “We've had nothing but good luck for almost an entire year!” he said, voice muffled. “Something's bound to go wrong soon!”

“I wouldn't say that we've had nothing but good luck,” Ryū argued. “We didn't make it to nationals in the Spring High this year. And remember that one time we almost got caught in the club room?”

Chikara groaned. “That was the worst moment of my life.”

 

***

 

It happened sometime between the Inter High and Spring High tournaments. They found themselves alone in the club room after practice and decided that this was the perfect time to make out. They never really had much privacy after all, considering that both the walls of the Ennoshitas' flat and the Tanakas' house were kinda thin. So they wanted to use the opportunity to go a little further than usual, which turned out to be a terrible idea. Chikara had just pulled down Ryū's shorts and was about to go down on him, when they heard steps outside. They both froze up for a second, before they scrambled to get up and as far away from each other as possible.

Chikara stared at the turning doorknob with panic coming to a boil in his blood, while Ryū quickly adjusted his pants.

“Huh, it's open...” a very familiar voice said and then Takeda-sensei stumbled into the room. “Oh! You're still here? I thought you'd forgot to turn off the lights before closing up...”

“Uh, we were discussing some training strategies,” Chikara had blurted out, glad that he was still wearing all of his clothes. Ryū being shirtless was fine. Sensei knew that their ace had a thing for randomly stripping his clothes to show off.

“Ah, that's fine then...” Takeda-sensei started and then his eyes dropped to somewhere around Chikara's neck where a pretty impressive love bite was blooming beneath his skin. “Seriously, Ennoshita-kun, Tanaka-kun, you should know better than to do this at school,” he scolded.

Chikara couldn't remember ever having been so embarrassed in his entire life. “It won't happen again,” he promised, face glowing like a red traffic light.

 

***

 

“Yeah, that was hella awkward,” Ryū said, prodding at Chikara's sides to make him turn around again. “We've been dating for a year and that was the closest I've ever gotten to getting any.”

“It's not my fault that your parents and mine are freaking shut-ins who never leave the house,” Chikara muttered. “I'm as frustrated as you are.”

“I'm not blaming you. But if you wanna be pessimistic about something, you should be pessimistic about our non-existent sex life instead of other stupid things.”

Ryū was probably right. Sighing, Chikara wrapped his arms around him. “Soon.”

“Yeah. Hopefully.” Ryū smiled and leaned forward for a kiss. Chikara met him halfway. Even after a year he was not yet over that bubbly feeling that spread through him every time they kissed. The good thing about their lack of proper privacy was that they'd become pretty good at kissing. Ryū knew to twist his fingers into the back of Chikara's hair and Chikara had learnt that Ryū loved it when he nipped at his lower lip in a very specific way.

They only broke the kiss to change positions so that Ryū was lying on his back and Chikara was leaning over him. Chikara shuddered when Ryū's hands slipped beneath his t-shirt.

 _Damn, this is going to end with blue balls_ , Chikara realised, but he couldn't bring himself to stop. He would take everything he could get and give Ryū everything he had to offer in return, even if it wasn't going to be enough to be really satisfying.

A sudden knock on the door made Chikara take a spectacular leap off the bed, but nobody came in.

“I'm going to Akiteru's now,” Saeko-san shouted from the other side of the door. “Don't do anything I wouldn't do and remember that safer sex is the best sex.”

And then Chikara could already hear her footsteps move down the stairs and then she shut the front door with a bang. His heart was still busy pumping adrenaline through his body, when Ryū let out a loud groan.

“Holy shit, why is she so embarrassing?” he wailed, hiding his face behind his hands.

“Your... your parents aren't home?” Chikara asked almost hopefully.

“They're visiting friends. I don't think they'll be home before midnight...” Suddenly he sat up straight and stared at Chikara. “Oh. _Oh!_ ”

So this was going to happen sooner than Chikara would've expected. “Do you have condoms?”

He knew he had some in his own room, but the crestfallen look on Ryū's face told him that they did not have that luxury here.

“I think I might have some, but they are probably expired,” Ryū muttered, roughly opening the drawer of his bedside table. It didn't take him long to find the condoms, but after he took a closer look at them he swore and threw them on the floor. “Fucking useless.”

“Well, I don't think I would've been up for anal yet anyway,” Chikara said, blushing and moving back towards the bed. He was kinda nervous now. “So... Let's make out and see what happens?”

“Sounds good,” Ryū agreed, biting at his lips as Chikara sat down on his lap facing him. “You'll tell me if you're not comfortable with something, right?”

“Of course.” Chikara kissed the tip of his nose and then leaned his forehead against Ryū's. “But you'll have to do the same.”

“Obviously.”

They sat like that for a while, eyes closed, listening to the other's breathing. This was nice and familiar. _It's not like we've never seen each other naked_ , Chikara thought, lightly brushing his fingers across Ryū's neck.

Ryū breathed out shakily. “That tickles.”

“Remember that time I slipped in the bath at training camp?” Chikara asked.

“Yeah, what was up with that anyway? You acted really weird that day.”

“I was trying to get out of the bath as fast as possible, because I was way too worked up by your presence,” Chikara explained. It seemed ridiculous, now that he knew that Ryū was also very much into him, but at the time the thought of him finding out had almost sent him running.

“Oh, yeah that makes sense,” Ryū chuckled. “You confused the hell out of me that day. I thought I'd offended you or something. It's good to know that you were actually just distracted by my sheer beauty.”

Chikara sighed and let his lips trail over the bit of skin he'd just caressed with his fingers. “Well, I can't deny that you are quite handsome.”

Ryū's fingers dug into Chikara's hips. It wasn't painful, just a little uncomfortable. Chikara grabbed one of Ryū's wrists and moved his hand up to his head instead. Ryū immediately got the hint and grabbed at Chikara's hair.

“You're really into me playing with your hair, huh?” Ryū whispered, once again slipping a hand beneath Chikara's shirt.

“Feels nice,” Chikara agreed and licked at Ryū's earlobe, making Ryū moan. _Yeah, I think this'll turn out just fine._

He leaned back and tugged on Ryū's shirt which prompted him to lift his arms above his head so Chikara could take it off effortlessly. The familiar sight of Ryū's naked chest still made Chikara feel all tingly.

“Can I touch?” he asked, just to make sure.

“Please do,” Ryū encouraged. Chikara slowly moved his hand over Ryū's chest, down to his navel and then back up again, fascinated by the smooth feel of his skin. He wanted to kiss it, but the angle was a little uncomfortable, so he pushed Ryū down onto the mattress.

“Oof!” Ryū looked a little startled for a second, but he didn't seem to mind when Chikara bent over him to first kiss his collarbone before slowly moving lower and lower. “You planning to continue where we left off last time?”

Chikara lifted his head. “Um... If you want me to?”

“Only if _you_ want to as well,” Ryū replied, chewing on his lip.

“Sure.” _Damn this is awkward._

In the past year Chikara had looked up a ton of stuff on the internet. One of the things he kept coming across was that communication was the key to a good and healthy sex life. What all these sites forgot to mention, however, was that communication was also kinda weird and something you had to get used to.

He took a deep breath and went back to kissing Ryū's stomach while he worked up the courage to actually pull down his track suit trousers. He still wore his Karasuno volleyball club attire sometimes, which Chikara thought was cute. He hooked two fingers into the waistband and looked up at Ryū's face, seeking reassurance that this was still okay. Just because he was comfortable with this, didn't mean that his boyfriend was, but Ryū's enthusiastic nod cleared away any uncertainties.

Chikara only noticed that he'd accidentally managed to hook his fingers into Ryū's boxer shorts as well when he was suddenly presented with an erect penis right in front of his face.

_Damn._

He tried not to think about the fact that his entire face was glowing red and just pulled the trousers and shorts completely out of the way.

There was something breathtaking about seeing his Ryū like this. It almost made Chikara forget about his nerves; he was too aroused to worry anymore. Kneeling between his boyfriend's legs, he carefully took Ryū's erection in one hand. Almost immediately, he could feel it grow harder in his grip. “Can I start?”

“Go ahead.” Ryū's voice sounded almost choked.

A shaky breath to steel himself and then Chikara licked a stripe along the underside of Ryū's dick. He realised that Ryū probably had taken a shower recently, because he mostly smelled soap and it didn't taste much like anything. That made things a lot easier than Chikara had expected. He kept licking for a while, keeping a mental list of the places that made Ryū shiver and moan. Chikara had no idea what he was doing, but he definitely was doing _something_ right, judging from the sounds Ryū made.

“Holy shit, Chikara!” he exclaimed when Chikara wrapped his lips around the tip. He experimentally moved his head up and down, taking Ryū further into his mouth every time to test how far he could go without gagging. When he'd found his limit, he started up a steady rhythm.

“ _Fuuuck_...”

Chikara hadn't noticed that they'd started holding hands somewhere down the line until Ryū squeezed his hand. He squeezed back.

“Oh shit, I... I think I'm about to... Ah! Chikara!”

And then suddenly Ryū started flailing his free hand around, poking Chikara's eye.

“Ouch!” Chikara lifted his head, rubbing at his eye. “What was that for?”

“I... You didn't stop!”

“You didn't tell me to stop.”

“But I told you that I was about to come!”

“And so you try to poke my eye out?”

Chikara could not make sense of this at all.

“I didn't want to do that! Don't tell me you were about to swallow?” Ryū asked incredulously.

So that was the problem. “I was at least going to try.”

That made Ryū cover his face with both of his hands. “I don't deserve you!”

“What? Of course you do.” Chikara chuckled sheepishly. “So... should I continue, or should we try something else?”

He was acutely aware of his own erection straining against the fabric of his pants, and Ryū seemed to notice as well.

“First of all, you need to get naked,” he said matter-of-factly and kicked his own trousers off the bed. Chikara unceremoniously got rid of his t-shirt and trousers, too self-conscious to do it slowly. When he was about to also take off his briefs, Ryū held up a hand to stop him.

“Let me do that for you,” he said, grinning devilishly. He crawled towards him and carefully pulled down the piece of fabric.

In his entire life Chikara had never felt so _bare_. Being naked in a public bath was entirely different from being naked in his boyfriend's room.

“You're absolutely stunning,” Ryū whispered almost reverently. Chikara felt warm all over. He set back down on the bed, so he had an excuse not to look at Ryū's face.

“You don't need to be shy now,” Ryū went on, softly putting his hand on Chikara's cheek. “You just gave me one hell of a blow job and I almost poked your eye out for it! I should be the one who is embarrassed!”

A smile crept onto Chikara's face. _He's right, kinda. Get it together, Chikara._

He leaned into Ryū's touch and closed his eyes. Yeah, this was fine.

“I love you,” he whispered.

“I love you too.”

When Ryū pulled him into a sweet kiss it flipped at switch in Chikara. _I love him and he loves me and we both want this._ The thought was exhilarating. He shuffled closer until he was once again firmly seated in Ryū's lap.

“Should we maybe...” Ryū trailed off and pressed his lower body against Chikara's so that their erections were touching. Chikara hissed at the sudden contact, but he liked the idea.

“Sounds good to me,” he replied and tentatively started moving his hips. It felt good, but there was clearly something missing. “Do you have lube?”

“Wait a second.” Ryū leaned back so he could reach the still open drawer and pull out a bottle of lubricant. “This gets a lot more use than the condoms.”

Chikara chuckled and watched him pour the liquid into his hand and then throw the bottle aside carelessly. As Ryū wrapped his hand around Chikara and himself, Chikara realised that this wasn't going to last very long. Rubbing his dick against Ryū's felt incredibly good. It was so much better than what he'd dreamt up whenever he masturbated. He couldn't help the moans and choked sounds that left his throat, not even when Ryū's lips passionately met with his own. Chikara desperately clung to Ryū shoulders when he felt Ryū's free hand grip at the back of his head.

“Holy fuck, Ryū!” He moved his hips against Ryū's, picking up the pace until he was pushed over the edge. A high pitched noise escaped him as he felt the tension leave his body. Noticing that Ryū still hadn't come yet, Chikara shoved his right hand between them, moving it up and down until Ryū finally climaxed.

They stayed still for a while, clinging to each other and catching their breath.

“That was... wow,” Ryū mumbled, pressing a kiss on Chikara's shoulder.

“Yeah,” Chikara replied lamely. “If we'd done this before I took the entrance exam, I would've never found the motivation to study.”

Ryū laughed, nuzzling Chikara's neck. “We should get cleaned up.”

“Yeah.”

 

***

 

It took them ten minutes to actually find the energy to leave the comfort of Ryū's room to drag themselves towards the bathroom with the intention to take a quick shower. The quick shower turned into a long one, when Ryū suggested to return the favour. This time around nobody's eyes were endangered.

When Chikara finally flopped back down on Ryū's bed, dressed in Ryū's clothing, he remembered the reason why he'd come running here in the first place.

“So... If you get that job in Tokyo, we'll move in together, right?”

Ryū nodded, sitting down next to him and taking his hand. “That was the plan.”

Chikara liked that thought very much.

 

**Author's Note:**

> [My tumblr](http://gilrael.tumblr.com)


End file.
